No Ordinary Girl (Show; Episode List)
A list of episodes in No Ordinary Girl. Season 1 Episode 1: The Change Upload Date: October 19, 2013 While out looking for her lost cat, Hailey gets lost in the woods and comes across a stream. As she tries to cross it she gets something slimy on her foot. Later, while messing with her fish tank, she pops a tail. Episode 2: Zach Upload Date: December 21, 2013 Hailey goes over to her friend Zach's house, and her secret becomes 1% less of a secret when she tells him that she became a mermaid... Episode 3: Bad Girl! Upload Date: December 21, 2013 When Hailey calls her friend Peyton, Hailey shows her the pond where she became a mermaid, warning her not to touch the water, but when Hailey isn't watching... Episode 4: Powers Upload Date: December 21, 2013 When Hailey finds a blue heart necklace at the pond, she puts it on and something changes within her. Episode 5: Fail Upload Date: December 22, 2013 When Hailey sees that winter is getting harder to get through, she decides to try and cover herself in winter clothes. Zach and Hailey get in a fight, since Zach's tired of hearing every time she turns into a mermaid. Episode 6: Mind Upload Date: December 22, 2013 Hailey discovers that the blue heart necklace has given her powers--she can do things with minds! She and Zach test it out, it's quite funny to watch... Episode 7: Ocean Potion Upload Date: December 22, 2013 When Hailey drinks a potion that Zach hads't completed, let alone tested, she becomes evil. Luckily Zach has more than one magic trick up his sleeve, he just has to slip the cure into Hailey's tea. Episode 8: Prank Upload Date: December 22, 2013 Zach's endless stream of pranks is starting to wear on Hailey's patience. Episode 9: The Science Fair Upload Date: December 22, 2013 When Zach does a volcano for the science fair, he's finally sure that he's gonna beat mean Rebecca Toro, who wins every year. Episode 10: Friends/Enemies Upload Date: December 22, 2013 When Zach makes a potion to turn Hailey human, she's startled when he calls her a freak and leaves. They're done. Episode 11: Lonely Upload Date: December 22, 2013 When Zach and Hailey get in a huge fight, Hailey seems to be really sad and mad--she's lonely. Christmas is coming and neither of them are in the Christmas spirit. Episode 12: Two Mermaids? Upload Date: December 22, 2013 When Hailey goes over to her friend Peyton's house, Peyton learns that Zach knows about her being a mermaid and gets jealous. Episode 13: Edmonton Upload Date: January 19, 2014 Hailey go's to Edmonton to figure out how to make up with her two best friends Zach and Peyton, and realizes you can't work things out if you're not with them... Episode 14: Forgiven Upload Date: January 22, 2014 Hailey invites Peyton over despite the awkwardness over how many fights they've had. Episode 15: Kidnapped Upload Date: January 25, 2014 When Zach and Hailey decide to go for a hike , they realize they're being followed and start to worry. Hailey touches water and she's left alone... Season 2 Episode 1: Miserable Hero Upload Date: March 1, 2014 When Zach goes searching for Hailey and things take a turn for the worst when Zach ends up living in a recycling bin, eating cat food. Episode 2: Saving the Day Upload Date: May 20, 2014 Hailey is still kidnapped and is getting sick of being stuck there. After Zach's miserable attempt to save her Peyton is needed to help save the day. Episode 3: No Ordinary Guy Upload Date: May 23, 2014 Zach goes to the pond for supplies, but things go a little wrong. Episode 4: Discovering Powers Upload Date: May 24, 2014 When Hailey and Peyton go to the pond, Peyton discovers a necklace and goes into deep, fast water to get it, but it's what it brings home that's amazing. Episode 5: Sea Monsters Upload Date: June 6, 2014 Zach and Hailey take a late-night trip to the pond, but there's something in the water. Episode 6: Mermaid Magic Upload Date: July 4, 2014 Hailey and Zach get really angry because Peyton wont stop using her powers foolishly, and at the end of the day the battle of the powers goes down. Episode 7: Great, It's Jayden Part 1 Upload Date: Hailey gets a call from Jayden, her step sister, inviting her to the visiting day at her boarding school. Part 2 Upload Date: July 31, 2014 When Jayden reads Hailey's diary she figures out her secret and Hailey's not happy. Episode 8: Never Again! Upload Date: August 15, 2014 When Hailey once again finds Zach sleeping in her bed, she decides its a good time for a prank. She gets him good, but now Zach's out for revenge. Episode 9: The Haunting Part 1 Upload Date: September 5, 2014 While out camping, Hailey goes for a walk down a path and starts hearing voices. Part 2 Upload Date: September 6, 2014 Hailey starts to realize where the voices are coming from. Episode 10: Turtle Madness Upload Date: September 27, 2014 When Zach helps Hailey practice using her mental powers she goes overboard and turns Zach into a turtle. Episode 11: Fish Fever! Upload Date: September 28, 2014 Zach's decides to attempt to create a potion that will make sure Hailey is able to touch water without growing a tail, but it quickly goes wrong. Episode 12: The Book Upload Date: October 4, 2014 Hailey finds a mysterious book under her pillow, and later learns it's about the Hydra, an ancient artifact. Turns out it's currently in the hands of her kidnapper Riley. Episode 13: Escape! Upload Date: April 4, 2015 When Zach and Hailey team up to stand up to Riley and get the Hydra from her, things go wrong after Zach insists he goes in alone. Episode 14: Research! Part 1 Upload Date: April 5, 2014 While Hailey is reading the book she found, she comes across a chapter called "The Hydra". They soon discover there's more that meets the eye. Part 2 Upload Date: April 5, 2015 Hailey and Zach decide to dig deeper, using the internet to look up old mermaid history, and discover more than they could have ever imagined. Episode 15: Goodbye Upload Date: May 18, 2015 Zach and Hailey go up to face the enemy and the battle begins, but soon Hailey is left alone. Season 3 Episode 1: A New Light Upload Date: July 2, 2015 Months after the death of Hailey's best friend Zach, Hailey is finally starting to realize he's gone and live with it. Haley goes to the pond to and reconnects with her past. Suddenly a whispered spell is spoken that could change everything. Category:No Ordinary Girl (Show) Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes Category:One Day, Multiple Episodes